fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastside Mall/2
Roleplay REECE DARKEN: Reece was walking around the mall bored out of his mind. He was supposed to be composing a song, but was stuck. REECE DARKEN: He smiled, “It’s fine. Are you alright?” REECE DARKEN: '''He sheepishly grinned, “I’m fine. My name is Reece. Who are you?” '''REECE DARKEN: “Well Val, what is a pretty girl like you doing here? Besides the shopping.” He said, glancing at her bags. REECE DARKEN: “Ok you know, Valeria, Val.” He said with a shrug. REECE DARKEN: “That’s cool. I came here to get inspired.” He told her, “I’m a musician.” REECE DARKEN: His eyes widened, “Really? That’s awesome! I sing. What do you do?” REECE DARKEN: He grinned as well, “Can I hear a composition some time?” REECE DARKEN: “Alright, it’s a deal.” He said with a smile. REECE DARKEN: “I play guitar and drums too, but I mainly focus on singing.” He answered. REECE DARKEN: “They’re fun.” He looked around, “Do you come here often?” REECE DARKEN: “I don’t come here very often. I thin,this is my first time to come to this specific mall.” He told her, while looking around. REECE DARKEN: Reece could have pulled away, but he didn’t. He wanted to see what this would lead to. “What are we doing here?” REECE DARKEN Reece groaned, “I don’t want to shop.” REECE DARKEN: “I don’t even think that’s in my size.” He said. REECE DARKEN: He shrugged, "I don't know what to think of it. Can't I go to a bookstore or something instead?" He asked. REECE DARKEN: 'Reece unwilling went to the changeroom to try it on, he came back out with a bored expression, “How do I look?” 'REECE DARKEN:'He truged back I tot he change room and walked back out in his normal clothes, “Now what?” '''REECE DARKEN: “Runners.” He said simply. REECE DARKEN: “Those actually aren’t too bad.” He said surprised. REECE DARKEN: He went and tried them on and came out with them on his feet. REECE DARKEN: A grin formed on his lips, “Thanks.” REECE DARKEN: He sighed in relief, “I thought you would never ask.” He walked to the exit, “I actually know where it is.” REECE DARKEN: “There it is!” He exclaimed. REECE DARKEN: They got inot the Bookstore and he asked, “What genre are you into?” REECE DARKEN: “I like science fiction and mystery.” He told her. REECE DARKEN: “Oh yeah?” He asked, “Then let’s go look at some books, shall we?” REECE DARKEN: “Yeah, I have these.” He said holding up three books. REECE DARKEN: “Alright.” He said, handing her the books. REECE DARKEN: '''“I know that ‘s why I got them.” He said proudly, “Let’s go find you a book.” '''REECE DARKEN: He walked around for a few minutes, than came back with a couple of books, “How about these?” REECE DARKEN: '“Really?“ He asked, ”I guess I just have good taste.” '''REECE DARKEN: '“So in other words, it’s the al time, best book ever. To you at least.” He said. 'REECE DARKEN: '“Let’s go buy these.” He said, walking to the counter. '''REECE DARKEN: '''Reece nodded in confirmation, “Yeah, their books are really good.” '''REECE DARKEN: "They are incredible! Some of the best work I've ever read!" He exclaimed with delight. 'REECE DARKEN: '"Interesting." He said, while collecting his books Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Eastside Mall Category:Public